introspectivefandomcom_es-20200214-history
¿Mas spoilers de Introspective?
Despues de bastante tiempo si muchas noticias de introspective el dia de ayer me di cuenta de algo un poco extraño mientras navegaba por instagram, me aparecio como recomendados una cuenta de instagram llamada @alphamedia.oficial que parece ser la empresa dueña de introspective, ya que en sus posters de Twitter aparece "A serie by Alpha Media". Justo en esa cuenta habia mercancia de la serie al parecer oficial y un link que lleva a una tienda online https://gumroad.com/alphamedia thumb|400px A mi al principio no le di mucha importancia no solia ser mas que una tienda en linea de ropa de una serie (pero despues me quede pensando e introspective jamas hace las cosas faciles asi que entre a ver las prendas (en este caso las 2 :D) thumb|232px Unas playera y manillas (que porcierto muy monas) que a simpre viste no parece nada pero si vas a la segundo imagen de las manillas no es una imagen en su video donde aparece Noah en una especie de escena inedita de la seriethumb thumb|left Lo mas extraño es que: es una escena donde se encuentra Noah y el señor que estafó a Hisham en la primera temporada (personajes que jamas habian estado juntos y que no se ha explicado hasta ahorita el porque lo estarian). Noah se encuentra inconciente y el estafador esta sentado cerca mirando un objeto y dice "Esto no va a ser sufieciente". ¿Suficiente para que? ¿Porque Noah esta inconciente?, Despues de eso el estafador se pone a hacer un ritual creo yo con fuego y termina por ponerle una especie de manilla a Noah y observa su brazo y cuando termina de ponerle la manilla se levanta y le dice a Noah "Descansa muchacho hiciste suficiente" Screenshot_aff.png Screenshot_qw.png Screenshot_gaag.png Screenshot_hlho.png Screenshot_fllf.png ¿Qué fue lo que hizo Noah para quedar inconciente?. Gracias al capitulo 2 de Introspective sabemos que Noah guarda un gran poder en su interior y que cuando accede a el pierde el control, este estado lo llaman Kosma Koncio, tal vez Noah accedio a ese poder y el estafador al estar familiarizado con los introspective creo una especie de amuleto para poder enjaular el Kosma Koncio, Aun asi todavia no sabemos como es que Noah acabo con ese estafador y un dato igual de curioso es que se encuentran en la misma bodega donde el tipo de la voz misteriosa estaba, ¿Que pasaria si el estafador entrego a Noah a los Tempus? ¿podria ser que a Introspective o Alpha Media se les fuera ese spoiler? y ya se que ustedes piensan que hasta aqui llego todo el post pero no, hay algo oculto mucho mas importante. Si pones atención al nombre de las playeras dice lo siguiente "#IntrospectiveSerie 4 Horsemen of Apocalypse T-Shirt" que en español significa "#IntrospectiveSerie 4 Jinetes del Apocalipsis Playera" jamas hemos escuchado nada de esto, ni en trailers ni teaser ni capitulos, tampoco en post pero lo mejor viene cuando abrimos la descripción thumb|400px "The 7 trumpets will resound in all the worlds and the darkness will break through, our guardians will fail in times of necessity, only the rise of the 4 horsemen of the apocalypse will have a chance, those who possess the power of the horsemen will be able to eradicate all goodness and all evil of the universe" "Las 7 trompetas resonaran en todos los mundos y la oscuridad abrira paso, nuestros guardianes fallaran en tiempos de necesidad, solo el ascenso de los 4 jinetes tendra oportunidad, aquellos que posean el poder de los jinetes seran capaces de erradicar toda bonda o toda maldad del universo" Esto deja aun mas preguntas sobre la temporada de Introspective Dreams" ¿Quiénes son los jinetes? ¿Por que no se han mencionado hasta ahora?, esos tiempos de necesidad se referiran al ataque inminente de los Tempus o hay alguna otra amenza detras... thumb|400px La verdad estoy muy emocinada por todo esto y ahora que tengo mas información a la mano actualizaré las teorias de Introspective Dreams y se las compartire sin duda, igual si ustedes tienen mas teorias o datos relevantes no duden en compartirlas